Padre, hermano
by Schonheitt
Summary: Podría gritar, insultar, golpear. Pero lo inevitable es lo inevitable. Su padre se había ido, y Peter ocupaba su lugar. Regalo para Drehn.


Mi sucia idea al principio era esperar hasta que llegara el cumpleaños de Drehn, pero no he podido evitar en subirlo. Lo tenía escrito hace tiempo, creo que en vacaciones de verano ya lo tenía listo. Y además quería romper mi hiatus con algún short.

Phil, creo que no me salió el slash. Pero si tienes mente retorcida, creo que lo podrás ver xD ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Y sí, desear feliz cumpleaños por adelantado da mala suerte, pero que se le va a hacer u_ú

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de C. S. Lewis.

**Padre, hermano.**

El ruido del cuerpo chocar contra la puerta metálica produjo un estruendoso ruido, acompañado de un quejido de dolor. Edmund lanzó una mirada de puro odio a otro chico, unos cuantos años mayor que él. Se le antojaron unas ganas tremendas de lanzarse encima de él y tironear de manera violenta el rubio cabello, pero sabía que era batalla perdida. De los dos, Peter era el más grande de los hermanos Pevensie. Aunque si él, Edmund, fuera el mayor Peter correría con la ventaja de un cuerpo más musculoso mientras que él era más bien flacucho por lo que conllevaba más fuerza .

— Nadie te ha proclamado rey de la casa — soltó arrastrando las palabras — ¡No eres nuestro padre!

Las provocativas y cotidianas palabras que salieron de la boca de Edmund hizo que Peter diera un puñetazo de furia a la puerta, cerca de la cara de Edmund que pensaba que el puño iba dirigido a él, encogiéndose, pareciendo más pequeño de lo que era. Siempre se había retenido a darle un buen sacudón para dejar las cosas claras, pero su madre siempre estaba presente. Y nunca dejaba el pago de cuentas para después.

— Nadie dice que estoy ocupando el lugar de papá — lo espetó acercándose más a Edmund, intimidándolo — Pero mientras papá este afuera, me hago cargo yo.

Remarcó con fuerza la última parte, dejando en claro que la segunda autoridad al mando en la casa, después de su madre, era él. A Edmund sus palabras solo le provocaron odio porque siempre era así. Él siempre quedaba relegado al último puesto, inclusive después de Lucy, la más pequeña. Pero todo eso no pasaba cuando su padre estaba en la casa. No. En esos momentos reinaba justicia e igualdad para todos. No culpaba a su madre, ella estaba más ocupada intentando que todo estuviese como siempre, como si la guerra nunca hubiera cubierto su cabeza con aviones y bombas. Pero la ausencia del cabeza de la familia se hacía sentir entre las paredes de la casa de los suburbios de Londres.

— Nadie te pidió que te hicieras cargo. Tienes 16 años.

— Mamá no puede con todo y lo sabes, asique deja de una vez por toda ese carácter de mierda que tienes — susurró Peter.

— ¡Yo no tengo un carácter de mierda! — exclamó Edmund — A veces uno necesita estar solo…

— Pero esa no era la manera de responderle a Susan. Ella está pasando lo mismo que vos.

Dicen que la gota colmó el vaso, cosa que comprobó Edmund al escuchar esas palabras. La sangre le hirvió rápidamente. ¿Susan? ¡Ella era la que menos se mostraba afectada por el asunto, cubriendo todo! Lucy era muy pequeña para entender, y Peter se hacia el fuerte como intentando mostrar una imagen ideal de líder.

Él, Edmund, era el único que daba señales de que el asunto le afectaba. Se revelaba constantemente en clases, se portaba mal, recriminaba todo a su madre que casi siempre terminaba encerrada en su habitación llorando.

Peter, Susan y Lucy no vivían la realidad, no estaban pasando todo el infierno que él estaba viviendo. Las palabras de Peter solo hicieron que la herida se profundizara más, quedando sangrante. Pero Edmund recogería gota por gota, y devolvería la herida mucho más profunda. Él único problema es que nadie puede mantener la sangre fría por mucho tiempo, menos él. A veces cuando uno mantiene una imagen para que los demás la respeten, los sentimientos tan bien ocultados encuentran algún estrecho lugar para salir a la superficie.

Se esforzó para que las lágrimas que se agolpaban a sus ojos no salieran, pero emitió un sonido lastimero. Las gotas de agua salada quemaban en sus ojos, pero no las soltó. Él tenía que comportarse como hombre, como su padre. Como Peter, aunque lo negaba.

— Ed — susurró Peter acercándose más al cuerpo de su hermano. Paso sus brazos por el cuerpo de su hermano, acogiéndolo en un abrazo protector. Hundió la cara entre el hombro y el cuello. Edmund se convulsionaba por un llanto desesperado, un llanto que hacía tiempo debía salir.

Había luchado para que no salieran. Había encontrado la forma de no dejarlas escapar: comportándose como un rebelde, siendo grosero con todos, peleando en la escuela… Llegó un momento que no se conocía ni a sí mismo. ¿Dónde estaba el antiguo Ed? ¿El que reía, el que era amable?

Realmente no lo sabía, pero lo único que podía afirmar que cuando regrese su padre las cosas cambiarían. Pero por el momento tenía que aferrarse a la imagen paterna que se le había impuesto. Quiera o no Peter ahora era su padre. Pero siempre un hermano.


End file.
